Known and conventional means for clamping workpieces for multilateral processing have involved the mounting of workpieces on the periphery of rotary work tables by means of clamping levers supported and attached to the rotary tables. The disadvantage in these devices is that no processing is possible or is greatly restricted on the side of the workpiece where the attachment or support of the clamping lever is located.
Other known clamping arrangements involve the use of magnetic work tables. Although magnetic work tables obviate the disadvantage noted above, they are only suitable for workpieces having flat gripping surfaces and may only be used when relatively small cutting forces are incurred in the processing of the raw casting.